A friend in need
by Sharpened Knife
Summary: Connor and Will are just finishing a night shift when Will gets sick. As the only friend not on shift that day, it falls to Connor to take care of him.


So i thought i'd try writing a fanfic from a different Fandom. Really getting into Chicago Med so here ya go!

* * *

"Good bye Mr Stanley." Dr Rhodes said, walking out of cubicle 3 and heading towards the main desk. Yet another person who didn't really need to be in the ER but couldn't get an appointment to see anyone fast enough in his opinion. He understood that the world of internet diagnosis was bringing in more patients, but damn he could be treating someone who really needed to be seen. Rubbing a tired hand over his stubbled chin, Dr Rhodes looked at his watch. Finally it was time to clock out and go home.

At the desk he found Dr Halstead leaning his head into his hands, and not for the first time that night Connor questioned the wellbeing of his friend and colleague. He'd been quieter than usual, barely raising an eyebrow at Connor's sarcasm and impatience. He also seemed pale and tired. Not that this was uncommon on a night shift, but still Dr Rhodes had his concerns. Hopefully a good days sleep would have his friend feeling more himself.

"You coming?" He asked, placing a gentle hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah." Will sighed, pushing himself up, closing his eyes and swaying slightly.

Connor put his hand on Will's shoulder to steady him. "You okay?" he asked, his concern rising slightly.

"Mmhmm, let's go." Will pushed his hand off and they started walking to the locker room.

As they were almost there, Connor felt a sudden grasp on his lower arm. He looked up to see Will swaying dangerously, white as a sheet and with sweat shining on his face.

"Woah, what's wrong?" He said, grasping him by the shoulders and steadying him once again.

"Dizzy." Dr Halstead mumbled, before pitching forward heavily into his arms.

"Shit, Will!" Connor exclaimed, lowering his limp body to the floor, "I NEED A TROLLEY OVER HERE STAT!" Connor shouted, lowering Will to the floor and checking his pulse. Strong yet racing. A commotion of people surrounded him, Dr Choi and Dr Manning were by his side.

"What happened?" Dr Manning asked, concern all over her face. Quickly they lifted Will onto a gurney and rolled him into a cubicle.

"I don't know. He's looked off all night and I don't know he just passed out."

Natalie glanced at him whilst taking Will's blood pressure and pulse, whilst Ethan checked his pupil response.

"Pulse is strong but fast, 120. Blood pressure elevated and he feels warm." Natalie said, reaching to take his temperature, "yep 101.8"

Connor's chest tightened a little but he tried not to panic.

"Pupils responsive," Dr Choi stated, "He just fainted."

"I'll run bloods, but I'm pretty sure he's got an infection." Natalie said, running her hand gently across Will's face before lightly shaking him.

"Will, can you hear me?" She asked.

Connor only grew more concerned when he didn't reply. He moved from the corner of the room he had situated himself and stood at Will's side.

"Come on bud, open those eyes for me." He said, tapping Will's cheek, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding when Will groaned and opened his eyes.

"Hey there." He said, giving Will a minute to take in his surroundings, "You know where you are?"

" Hospital, cubicles." Will responded drowsily.

"Good, do you remember what happened?" He asked.

Will shook his head, looking between him and Natalie. Connor tried to rationalise that many people were disorientated and not sure of what happened after they fainted, but Will's obvious confusion worried him.

"You fainted." Dr Manning told him, Connor watched as she stroked his face, smiling a little at her inability to remain professional with Will.

"I'm going to take some bloods, but I think what we'll find is an elevated white blood count and that you're dehydrated. I'm going to start a drip to get some fluids into you. When did you last drink?"

Connor looked back at Will, who shrugged and closed his eyes.

"Okay, well I'll start on those tests." Dr Manning said, drawing Will's blood with ease, turning to leave the cubicle before turning to Connor, "You staying with him?"

"Of course." Connor replied, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly before turning back to his friend and pulling up a chair beside him.

"You don't need to stay." Will said to him, eyes still closed, "You've been up all night too, go rest."

"Nope, I'm gonna stay here until you feel well enough for me to beat your ass for getting yourself into this state. Seriously, if you were this unwell why did you come to work you idiot?"

"I didn't feel too bad this morning." Will sighed, as Connor saw his eyebrows crease and his hands curl into fists.

"What hurts?" He asked, instantly standing over him ready to leap into action.

"Not pain, sick." Will said through gritted teeth, eyes opening urgently.

Understanding dawned on Connor and he grabbed an emesis basin off the side and placed it under his chin. After a few dry heaves Will threw up heavily. Connor rubbed his back soothingly, grimacing slightly at the harsh retches, which slowly turned back into dry heaves. Even as a doctor, sick was not his favourite thing to deal with.

Once Will had stopped heaving, Connor handed him some tissue to wipe his mouth and some water to wash away the taste.

"Thanks." Will said, collapsing back onto the bed.

"No worries." Connor said, disposing of the basin and returning to his side, "Is this the first time you've thrown up?"

"Yeah, my stomach's been off all night though."

"Yet another sign you should have stayed home." Connor joked lightly, returning to his seat by the bed.

Will laughed quietly, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Get some sleep," Connor said, getting up and placing a blanket over Will.

Will took no convincing, closing his eyes and falling into a fever ridden sleep. He tossed and turned fitfully, the fever obviously taking its toll. Connor got an ice pack from the cupboard and placed it on his forehead and rubbed it down his neck. Will relaxed and sighed in his sleep at the relief the cool provided him. Connor kept cooling him down and watching his chest rise and fall for nearly an hour before it eventually fell into an even rhythm. This and the light snore told him that Will had fallen into a better sleep.

Taking this break in the drama, Connor silently slipped out of the cubicle and to the staff room. He filled a mug with coffee and took a long sip, sighing as the coffee hit his taste buds. He'd not felt this stressed in a while. Dealing with strangers was one thing, but when one of your own is sick, it's not as easy to remain calm.

Downing the rest of his coffee and refilling his cup, Connor headed back to the nurse station where he found Dr Manning, Dr Choi and April.

"Bloods back?" He asked.

"Yes," Ethan said, "As suspected his white blood count is high so he's got an infection somewhere."

"Plan?" Connor asked, too tired for longer conversation.

"Despite the fainting, medically he's okay to go home as long as he rests up." Natalie said, biting her lip, obviously uncomfortable with this.

"So discharge once the drip has been removed?"

"Yes, but…" Natalie started.

"You're not comfortable with him being alone in case he faints again, and as you are currently needed here you would like me to take care of him till you get home." Connor finished for her, knowing exactly where this was going.

She blushed, "Do you mind?"

"Of course not, he's my friend." Connor replied, smiling at her.

She smiled back appreciatively. Together they walked back into the cubicle and found a distressed Will throwing up onto the floor.

"Shit, okay Will, that's it, let it out." Connor said, going behind him to hold him up and rub his back. Natalie placed a basin under his mouth as he continued to vomit then dry heave violently, groaning.

"Breathe Will, it'll pass darling." Natalie said, meeting Connor's eye worriedly.

After catching his breath, Will sat back against the bed. He looked worse than ever, and Connor began questioning whether taking him home was really the best idea. But in reality if this had been any other patient he'd have sent them home with orders to rest and return if things go worse.

Natalie explained the plan to Will, who barely seemed able to take it in. Connor removed his drip which had now finished and found a member of the cleaning crew to clean up the mess.

When he returned to the room, Natalie and Ethan had managed to get Will into a wheelchair. He must feel bad if he's allowing himself to be wheeled through the ER Connor thought, walking up to them and taking control of the chair. They wheeled him to the staff car park and to Connor's car. He opened the passenger's side door.

Will tried to pull himself up unaided, and if the others hadn't been ready to grab him he would have face planted the concrete.

"Slow and steady Will." Connor reminded him as they lowered him into the car.

Will muttered something before closing his eyes and leaning against the cool leather. Connor saw Natalie place a stack of emesis basins on his lap before closing the door.

"Take care of him." She said, leaning into Connor and pulling him into a hug.

"Of course." He replied, squeezing her comfortingly.

She pulled back and gave a tied smile. With a nod good-bye from Ethan Connor got into the car and started the engine. He turned the air-con on full blast, hoping to keep his friend cool and comfortable. He kept his driving slow and tried to avoid all major bumps in the road. This seemed to work until he hit an unavoidable speed bump, causing the car to jolt slightly. He heard Will whimper slightly before he began another round of dry heaving. Connor tried his best to reassure his friend, squeezing his leg with his spare hand and offering words of comfort.

"It won't be long now, we'll get you to your place where you can curl up in bed and sleep without any disturbances, does that sound good?"

Will made a noise that sounded like an agreement, before vomiting heavily into the basin. Some splashed out and landed on Connor's hand. He grimaced but kept driving, knowing the sooner they got to Will's place, the better. They were both in for a long day.


End file.
